


Take Me Out To The Ball Game

by vilet918



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, third base - Fandom
Genre: Backstory, Baseball, Brothers, Comfort, Cute, Kids, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilet918/pseuds/vilet918
Summary: Little Doby goes to the baseball game with John.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Take Me Out To The Ball Game

## Take Me Out To The Ball Game

The Ao3 link for anyone interested: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469577>

“Come on dad!” A ten year old boy ran through the crowd urging his dad to hurry after him.

“Doby, Slow down!” The young boy turned impatiently to his father. 

“I don’t wanna miss the game!” He pouted. His dad chuckled coming up beside him.

“Don’t worry. We aren't going to miss it.” The boy looked impatiently at his father but slowed down walking just ahead of him. They waited in line for what felt like an eternity before finally arriving at the ticket booth. The man walked up to the booth.

“Two tickets please.”

“Sorry sir, we’re all sold out.” His father’s smile fell.

“What?” 

“We’re sold out. Just sold the last one.” Doby looked at the man in the booth sadly.

“But we have to see it! It’s the Wolves last game of the season!” The man shrugged.

“Sorry kid.” Doby's face fell and he was about to cry. The man in the booth was about to walk away when he heard a shout.

“Wait!” Doby and his dad turned to see John running up the drive to the stadium. In his hand he waved two pieces of paper. He reached the window and slammed them down. He panted looking at his dad and little brother.

“John!” Doby ran forward hugging his brother.

“Hey, dude! Ready to see the big game?” Doby nodded enthusiastically jumping up and down.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” The man in the booth walked back grabbing the tickets. 

“You only have two.” John looked at his dad and shrugged.

“Sorry I could only afford two.” His dad waved a hand.

“It’s fine. You boys enjoy the game! I’ll watch from home.” Doby was already running ahead waving behind him.

“Thanks dad!”

“You boys have fun!”

“We will!” John called back as he ran to catch up with Doby. Once he did they walked side by side, filed into rows and entered the crowded stadium. It was huge! Doby had seen it many times before but was always amazed by just how big the real baseball fields were. He looked everywhere from the snack stands to the Jumbotron, to the diamond. 

He could see the rival team sitting in their duggout on the other side. The Rockets were tough but he knew the Wolves would win out. They had Jerry Rodrick! He was the best batter this side of the Mississippi! There was no way they’d lose with him.

They walked up to stairs for a while, waiting as other people found their seats. Unfortunately John only managed to get the really far back seats. It sucked, but they could watch on the Jumbotron. Besides that at least they were there.

They finally reached their seats. Doby was excited only to be disappointed once he sat down. He couldn't see a thing! He turned to John who had already made himself comfy.

“John!” He whined. “I can’t see!” John turned to his brother.

“Oh, well I think we can fix that.” He hunched down. “Get on.” Doby moves up onto his brothers shoulders and John came back up. Now on his brothers shoulders Doby saw everything! He could see the diamond perfectly!

“Better?” John asked. Doby nodded excitedly.

“Yeah thanks!” John chuckled “No problem, but you’ll have to stay up there for a while.”

“That’s ok. I can do that.”

They sat like that for a while. John managed to flag down some popcorn and peanuts for the two to much on. The game was tense. The teams were neck and neck for practically the entire game! They got into the third inning when it happened.

There had been a few fly balls that game mostly not going to far and a couple lucky kids even caught them. Still they never could have guess what would happen next.

They sat in a back row. Doby was practically on the edge of his seat watching the game. He was leaning forward just a little watching closely. He hummed to the tune of Take Me Out To The Ball Game as he watched.

The Rockets were pitching and Jerry was up to bat. This would be epic! They threw the first pitch and Jerry didn’t swing. He was waiting for a good pitch. Second pitch another foul. This was it the third pitch. The pitcher wound up, threw, and Jerry hit with all his might. He nailed it and the ball went flying! It’s was fast, so fast in fact it took a moment for Doby to register that it was coming right at him! The ball flew with breakneck speed! One moment he was realizing the ball would hit him, the next he threw him hands out as he was knocked back into the crowd.

His face exploded in pain and he screamed as the strangers behind him reacted. Luckily they caught him before he hit the ground. John jumped around in a panic.

“Are you ok?!” Doby looked up dizzily and gave a newly gap toothed grin holding out the ball in his hands.

“I caught it.”

Doby didn’t get to see the rest of the game as he was taken to the hospital to make sure he hadn’t broken anything. He was checked over and doctors concluded all he broke was a couple teeth. He would have to get a filling but other wise he’d be fine.

When Doby got home he sat the ball up on his shelf next to his dinosaur books and baseball cards. Over the years the shelf rearranged but that ball remained. It remains to this day, underneath a layer of dust, locked in a room behind police tape. Now nothing but another relic in a house of abandoned memories.


End file.
